


Merlin & 10 Kingdom ► [Lancelot & Gwaine; Arthur & Merlin]

by AntheaAteara



Category: 10th Kingdom, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Fanvids, M/M, Slash, fairytale, gwaine as wolf, love through universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara





	Merlin & 10 Kingdom ► [Lancelot & Gwaine; Arthur & Merlin]




End file.
